Thread of Light
by Ryshin
Summary: Mengunjungi Ruang Referensi telah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Tomoya. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan bagi Tomoya adalah menemui Yukine, perlahan perasaan khusus pun muncul di hati mereka. Akan seperti apakah kisah mereka? Cerita dimulai setelah Yukine Path di VN Clannad. Tomoya Okazaki x Yukine Miyazawa. My first fic. (Complete) Just enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Orb of Light

Fic pertama saya... mohon maaf kalau kurang begitu menarik...

Cerita dimulai setelah kejadian di path nya Yukine di Visual Novel Clannad, bagi yang belum main/ baca ceritanya. Saya saranin main/baca dulu VN nya supaya ga kebingungan.

Disclaimer : I don't own Clannad.

Just ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

**Thread of Light**

Chapter 1 : Orb of Light

Tomoya x Yukine

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**X**

"Sunohara... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." tanya ku pada pria berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Aku sedang mengajari anak ini pelajaran bagaimana untuk menjadi pria sejati." balasnya ditengah perbincangan dengan anak itu.

"Huh... apa kau serius? Hidupmu saja berantakan, tak ada hal yang patut dicontoh sedikitpun, terlebih oleh anak kecil." balasku dengan sedikit nada menyindir pada Sunohara.

Sunohara terlihat sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Dari perbincangan sesekali terdengar balasan dari anak itu.

"Dengar ya bocah... Gadis yang memperlihatkan dirinya kuat sebenarnya dia merindukan seseorang." ujar Sunohara.

"Wah... Sungguh.?" Bocah itu terlihat serius mendengarkan setiap ucapan Sunohara.

"Terlebih lagi mereka lemah terhadap pria yang memanjakan mereka. Ya... lain kata mereka lemah terhadap orang sepertiku... hahaha." Mengatakannya Sunohara tersenyum lebar.

"Namun pada Akhirnya dia selalu diperlakukan enteng oleh para gadis." Ucapku menambahkan.

"Aku tak peduli meski diperlakukan enteng?! Aku hanya ingin punya pacar!" dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak diucapakan, dengan anak kecil dibelakangnnya.

"Oh..." Bocah itu terlihat mengangguk.

"Kau juga jangan setuju dengannya!" balas Sunohara merespon anggukan bocah itu.

"Hey Yu... ngomong-ngomong apa tidak apa apa jika kau membolos seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Yu yang masih dengan antusian mendengarkan Sunohara.

"Ga... Hari ini perayaan berdirinya sekolah, jadi ga masalah." Mendengar pertanyaanku, Yu menjawabnya dengan nada Santai.

"Hihi..." Miyazawa yang berada di sampingku terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkah Sunohara dan Yu. "Mereka terlihat seperti saudara." lanjutnya.

"Ya meskipun begitu sangat ga baik jika kebodohan Sunohara menular pada Yu." mendengarkan ucapanku Miyazawa hanya tertawa.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH OKAZAKI!?" Sunohara terlihat naik darah.

"Siapa ya..." aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Sunohara.

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN AKU.. YA KAN!?" balasnya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Nah... itu tau."

"Cih..." setelah mendengar jawabanku dia kembali duduk meskipun dengan nada kesal.

"Sudah.. sudah... Sunohara-san. Aku punya mantra yang bagus untukmu." Miyazawa mengeluarkan buku kesukaannya. Kemudian dia membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Eh sungguh? Apakah itu mantra untuk mendapatkan pacar?" tanyanya antusias.

"Um... mungkin bukan seperti itu. Namun mantra ini akan mengetes tingkat kecocokan seseorang dengan pasangannya." jawab Miyazawa dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Boleh juga tuh Yukine-chan. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Letakkan kedua tanganmu di pundak pasanganmu."

"Okazaki... tolong bantu." Sunohara berbalik kearahku.

"Ah... melakukannya denganmu agak sedikit menakutkan." meskipun begitu aku tak bisa menolak dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sunohara.

"Kemudian tutup mata pasanganmu." lanjut Miyazawa.

"Oh... Okazaki! kau dengarkan?" ujar Sunohara mengingatkan.

"Ah..." aku hanya menghela nafas protes.

"Kemudian pejamkan matamu juga."

"Lalu..?"

"..." Miyazawa terdiam untuk sejenak. "Kemudian cium pasangan kalian disaat mata tertutup, dengan begitu kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia." lanjutnya.

Seketika mendengar hal itu, tanganku dengan spontan memukul wajah Sunohara.

"Guahhhh..." Sunohara terpental ke lantai.

"Itu bahaya sekali." Aku berdiri dan menjauh dari Sunohara.

"a...aah... aduh sakit sekali..." dia mengusap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. "Okazaki kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Akan ku tujukan bahwa kita cocok..." kemudian aku menendang wajahnya. Dia terpental lagi.

"Hiks...hiks... Yukine-chan, aku kan ga punya pacar. Memberi mantra seperti itu padaku hanya akan menambah penderitaanku." Sunohara terlihat sangat depresi.

"Huh... kau ini..." aku menghela nafas.

"Hihi..." Miyazawa hanya tersenyum.

Mengunjungi ruang Referensi sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Aku dan Sunohara. Entah mengapa, tapi tempat ini terasa sangat tenang dan nyaman. Mungkin karena adanya seseorang. Ya... dia adalah Yukine Miyazawa, siswi kelas 11, _Hikarizaka Private High School_.

Masih teringat dibenakku ketika pertama kali aku mengunjungi tempat ini, saat mencari Sunohara yang menghilang saat hendak dipanggil oleh wali kelas. Menyimpang dari tujuan, aku malah pergi ke Gedung lama dengan niat untuk mencari tempat untuk bolos pelajaran. 'Ruang Referensi' yang dahulunya adalah perpustakaan, dan sekarang menjadi tempat dimana buku yang jarang dibaca berada. Bisa dibilang perpustakaan kedua. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin aman untuk bersembunyi dari guru yang sedang keliling. Menemukan tempat yang dicari, dengan segera aku pun bersantai disana setidaknya sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi, mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, seketika aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dan mendapatkan sesosok gadis dengan lencana berwarna merah. Dia adalah murid kelas 11. Tanpa adanya rasa canggung, Miyazawa tersenyum dan menyambutku dengan hangat meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan perlahan demi perlahan, secara rutin aku mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Miyazawa sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan... beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, aku melihat sebuah sesosok cahaya diatas tempat kita berada waktu itu...apakah kau tau apa itu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Kelihatannya Miyazawa berfikir untuk meberapa saat.

"Ummm.. mungkin itu adalah _Orb of Light." _

"Oh iya.. waktu itu entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja kau menggapai sesuatu di udara, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sunohara yang terlihat sudah pulih.

"Ya, saat itu, tiba-tiba sesosok cahaya muncul. Dan kemudian lenyap di telapak tanganku."

"Di kota ini terdapat sebuah legenda, bola cahaya itu akan muncul ketika sebuah hal baik terjadi dan ketika seseorang mengalami kebahagiaan. Bola cahaya itu adalah sebuah simbol kebahagiaan. Jika kau mendapatkan satu maka kau dapat mewujudkan sebuah harapan. Namun legenda adalah legenda, orang-orang tidak mempercayainya lagi. Mungkin begitu pula dengan aku."

"Maksudmu kau tidak mempercayai aku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Mungkin karena itu Okazaki-san aku percaya. Juga zaman sekarang sudah sangat jarang orang yang dapat melihatnya karena mungkin perasaan orang berubah terhadap kota ini."

"Lalu kenapa orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada kota ini seperti ku bisa melihatnya?" mungkin kenyataannya aku membenci kota ini.

"Kurasa Okazaki-san spesial."

"Huh? Apa maksudnya" tanya ku kebingungan.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Namun Okazaki-san adalah Okazaki-san." kurasa apa yang dikatakan Miyazawa semakin membuat ku bingung. "...Seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku." tambahnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

Lalu aku teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di pemakaman... saat dimana aku menciumnya. Mengambil risiko, yang memungkinkan aku ... celaka, atau lebih buruknya... mati. Ya... bisa saja teman-teman berandalannya tiba-tiba murka dan menghajarku habis habisan. Namun apa mau dikata, sebuah perasaan misterius tiba-tiba hadir dihatiku. Dia adalah gadis yang lembut dan perhatian. Merawat teman-teman berandalannya yang terluka, tanpa melihat siapa orang itu. Juga senyumnya yang manis membuat duniaku teralih.

Tapi untung saja waktu itu, meskipun sempat dihajar oleh salah satu temannya. Lukaku tidak begitu parah. Ya hanya sedikit memar, tidak sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Huh syukurlah..

Kembali ke dunia nyata, terlihat wajah Miyazawa masih memerah, situasi pun berubah. Entah menyesal atau kenapa mengatakan hal itu, Miyazawa hanya tertunduk. Tak nyaman dengan situasi ini aku mencoba untuk memulihkan suasana.

"Ano... Miyazawa, sesudah pulang sekolah apa kau punya waktu?" sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan, wajahku pun sekarang ikut memerah. 'sial apa yang aku katakan, sekarang situasi semakin ga karuan.'

"Eeeh... Oka...okazaki...sa..n?"

"Hari ini adalah hari sabtu jadi pelajaran tidak begitu padat. Aku akan menunggumu digerbang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti." lanjutku. Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur. Miyazawa hanya mengangguk, disertai 'i..iya' balasnya dengan pelan.

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat pun berakhir dan kami pun kembali ke kelas masing masing dan Yu memutuskan untuk pulang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haduh... masih belajar nih... gimana kesan kalian membaca fic ini? Saya sedikit curhat nih hehe... saya suka sama mata ngantuknya yukine. Terkesan imut gitu... haha... jika ada yang belum mengerti plotnya bisa bertanya pada saya secara langsung. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... hehe.. ^_^

**Next Chapter : Rely**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rely

'Aku ingin membantunya, membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin menjadi orang tempat dia bersandar... mungkin karena sesungguhnya dia tak memiliki orang tempat bergantung, tepatnya setelah kepergian orang itu.'

Note : Tomoyo and Kyou, first appearance.

Just Enjoy...

* * *

**Thread of Light**

Chapter 2 : Rely

Tomoya x Yukine

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**XX**

Sunohara dan aku pun kembali ke kelas kami, 3-D. Tempat dimana biasanya kami berada ketika waktu pelajaran. Namun hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar juga, karena kebanyakan kami menghabiskan waktu di luar, membolos. Adapun jika hadir yang kami lakukan hanya mengabaikan guru dan tidur. Itulah kami, murid kelas 3 yang hingga saat ini masih belum serius, meskipun sebentar lagi kami lulus. Kebanyakan siswa seangkatan kami mungkin sudah punya tujuan mau kemana mereka meneruskan setelah lulus, namun kami masih bermain-main seolah-olah tidak peduli.

Jam sekarang adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan. Bagiku pelajaran seperti itu tidak akan berguna bagi orang jepang seperti ku. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin ke luar negeri. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sunohara yang nampaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Bel pertanda waktu pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi.

"ahhh..." kelihatannya seperti biasa aku tertidur. Aku pun melihat ke arah Sunohara yang masih tertidur pulas. Tapi sebaiknya aku biarkan saja dia tidur. Karena sekarang aku harus menemui Miyazawa. Akan sangat mengganggu jika dia bersamaku.

"... yukine-chan" disela-sela tidurnya dia bergumam.

"Geehhh!... ada apa dengannya?!" ujarku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar sunohara bergumam.

Kemudian aku segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sunohara yang masih tertidur sendirian di kelas. Tujuanku sekarang adalah gerbang sekolah.

**XX**

Tak lama kemudian aku pun sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Kelihatannya dia masih belum sampai di sini." melihat ke sekeliling, aku tak menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedang aku cari. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"... tadi Yu bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan gak ya?" ujarku khawatir, mungkin jika hal itu terjadi bisa jadi masalah besar. "huh... " aku pun menghela napas membuang segala kemungkinan buruk yang ada di pikiranku.

Disela-sela lamunan aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, sontak pikiran ku pun kembali.

"Hey Tomoya, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Kyou? eh... aku lagi nunggu seseorang." jawabku agak ragu.

"Eheheh..." menyipitkan mata kyou menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"... tatapan apa itu?"

"Nunggu seseorang ya? Siapa tuh?" tanya Kyou masih dengan tatapan curiganya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu... tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya ku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, tadi aku ikut rapat di OSIS. Cuman ya mereka itu selalu bikin aku naik darah... pengen rasanya ngebanting mereka satu-satu." ujar Kyou yang terlihat kesal.

"Kalau itu terjadi mungkin kau akan mendekam di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari, atau dengan kata lain diskors" mendengar perkataanku Kyou nampaknya sedikit mereda.

"Ya... begitulah, tapi sebaiknya mereka segera turun jabatan, mereka terlalu mengekang dalam segi peraturan. Juga tak ada satu pun anggota yang bisa diajak kompromi." lanjut Kyou. Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kalau orang itu yang menjadi ketua mungkin semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah." lanjutku teringat seseorang yang berniat mencalonkan diri menjadi seorang ketua OSIS.

"Hah? orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Kyou penasaran.

"Dia murid pindahan yang masuk saat musim semi kemarin. Aku juga lumayan mengenalnya, jadi kalau dia orangnya, mungkin ga akan terlalu sulit untuk diajak bicara." ujarku. "Terlebih Sunohara pun adalah kenalannya juga..."

"Hah? Si idiot itu punya kenalan calon ketua OSIS?" tanya Kyou dengan nada heran.

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka itu musuh. Sunohara sering mengajaknya bertarung meskipun ya pada akhirnya dia yang selalu babak belur."

"Haha... dia itu memang payah." Kyou pun tertawa mendengarnya.

Disela-sela perbincangan kami, terlihat seorang gadis berambut abu-abu keperakan terlihat mendekat.

"Nah itu orangnya..." tunjukku pada gadis itu. Kyou pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Yo!" sapaku pada gadis itu.

"Oka... eh." ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat adanya orang lain di sampingku, pandangan matanya pun tertuju pada Kyou. "...ganggu?" lanjutnya kembali menatapku.

"Engga kok... eh iya, Tomoyo, perkenalkan ini temanku Kyou." aku memperkenalkan Kyou pada Tomoyo. "...dan Kyou, dia adalah calon ketua OSIS untuk angkatan berikutnya." meskipun agak canggung, Tomoyo pun menyapa Kyou.

"Salam kenal." ujar Tomoyo membungkuk.

"Eh... iya." Kyou mengangguk.

"Si bodoh itu kemana?" tanya Tomoyo padaku menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sunohara. Mengingat kami memang layaknya permen karet yang selalu menempel. Menjijikan memang, terlebih jika ada orang yang salah paham mengenai kami. Itu akan sangat membahayakan.

"Ah... ehh.. tadi dia ke toilet. Karena kelamaan aku tinggal saja dia." ujarku berbohong memaksakan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh..." Tomoyo mengangguk. "kau pulang sendirian ya? Mau bareng?" lanjutnya mengajakku. Aku pun sedikit terkejut.

Mendengar hal itu Kyou pun angkat bicara.

"Hah?! Hey Tomoya! Sebenarnya dia itu siapanya kamu sih?" tanya Kyou menatapku serius.

"Eh... apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ga punya pacar kan?" tanya Tomoyo mendesakku.

"Te... tentu saja enggak. Berandalan sepertiku mana ada yang mau..." ujarku mengkonfirmasi, memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Yosh... jadi kalau begitu jika ada yang melihat ku bersamamu ga ada yang mesti marah." seakan akan mendapatkan jawaban yang dia harapkan, Tomoyo mengangguk.

"Heh! Tunggu dulu! Kau baru kenal Tomoya baru-baru ini kan? Aku sudah mengenalnya dari kelas 11." Mendengar hal itu, Kyou kembali membalas dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Hubungan manusia tidak ada kaitannya dengan waktu... lalu kenapa kau marah? kecuali.. jangan-jangan..." Tomoyo berpikir untuk sejenak "...kau suka sama Okazaki?" lanjutnya menatap Kyou. Mendengar hal itu wajah Kyou memerah layaknya buah Tomat yang kematengan.

"A... ... AAAHHH... apa urusannya denganmu sih?" Kyou nampak frustasi. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa dia ga bilang 'enggak' jangan jangan.

"Oh ternyata kau memang suka sama Okazaki." Tomoyo mengangguk paham. Kyou pun kemudian berbalik menatapku seakan-akan ingin meminta bantuan. Namun aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

'Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang hebat, perempuan super melawan perempuan sadis' aku sudah terlalu bosan melihat Sunohara yang selalu dihajar tanpa perlawanan. Tapi apa mungkin Kyou akan menang, kelihatannya peluangnya juga cukup kecil, mengingat lawannya Tomoyo.

Namun dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Kemudian aku berlari kearahnya.

"..." Kyou dan Tomoyo hanya terdiam melihat aku berlari menjauh.

"Ah Okazaki-san maaf menunggumu lama, tadi aku harus piket dulu, jadi pulangnya agak lama." ujar Miyazawa meminta maaf padaku.

"Eh ga apa apa kok." balasku tersenyum, kemudian Miyazawa pun melihat kearah tempat ku berasal tadi. Tempat Kyou dan Tomoyo berdiri. "Ah... mereka hanya teman-temanku ga usah dipikirkan... ayo kita pergi." ujarku, kemudian aku memegang tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"eh.." Miyazawa nampaknya terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tiba tiba.

Melihat aku pergi, Kyou dan Tomoyo hanya diam terpaku.

"...jangan-jangan kau juga suka sama Tomoya?"

"... entahlah, tapi... mungkin perasaan ini bisa disebut tertarik."

Kemudian aku dan Miyazawa pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

**XX**

"Okazaki-san..." ujar Miyazawa pelan memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" tanyaku penasaran, ku lihat Miyazawa hanya tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu baru beberapa lama kemudian baru aku sadari, tangan kananku masih menggenggam tangan kirinya. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Eh... maaf." ujarku meminta maaf.

"... eh itu, aku tidak keberatan ko." kemudian Miyazawa pun tersenyum.

"hehe..." aku pun tersenyum membalasnya.

"...ano.. kita mau kemana ya Okazaki-san?" tanya Miyazawa penasaran, kemudian kami pun kembali berjalan.

"Tentu saja kita akan kencan." jawabku tersenyum.

"Eh...?" Miyazawa pun terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Hm... kamu ga mau ya?" tanyaku, sebenarnya pertanyaanku ini hanya untuk mengetes ekspresinya. Tentu saja Miyazawa tidak akan mungkin menolak, terlebih yang mengajak adalah aku.

"Bukan gitu, tapi... aku..." kata-katanya pun terhenti.

"Sudahlah ayo!" kemudian aku kembali menggenggam tangan Miyazawa.

"Eh..." terkejut Miyazawa pun hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian kami pergi menuju _Game Center._

"Sunohara dan aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Hihi... anak laki-laki mungkin harus seperti itu." ujarnya tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya kau jarang main game ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku kurang begitu mengerti kalau masalah game, dulu kak Kazuto sering mengajakku main game. Namun aku hanya melihatnya bermain saja." memang anak perempuan jarang ada yang tertarik masalah game, kecuali hanya seorang yang ku tahu. Kyou.

"Oh iya... kita main yang mana dulu?" tanya ku pada Miyazawa.

"... um..." pandangannya menjelajahi tempat ini. Memang disini cukup banyak tersedia berbagai macam permainan. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu wahana. "Gimana kalau yang itu!" tangannya menunjukan kearah sebuah wahana permainan olahraga. Satu hal yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. 'Basket'. "Kurasa Okazaki-san mungkin mahir dengan permainan itu." ujarnya melanjutkan.

Aku hanya terdiam. Permainan... tidak, olahraga itu adalah olahraga yang dulu sangat aku gemari, namun tidak dengan sekarang. Karena aku sudah tidak mungkin memainkannya lagi.

"Okazaki-san?" Miyazawa membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Ehhh.. tapi aku kurang begitu mahir dengan permainan itu. Kurasa..." kemudian perkataanku terhenti. Aku ingin membuatnya senang, kurasa aku akan mencobanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Tapi kurasa aku akan mencobanya." ujarku kemudian.

"Iya... hihi." Miyazawa tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatku tenang. Entah sejak kapan aku sangat menyukai senyumnya. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah bola basket, mengambil posisi, aku bersiap-siap untuk menembak. "Berjuang! Okazaki-san.." ujarnya memberi semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Dan seharusnya aku sudah memperkirakan apa hasilnya. Pada akhirnya tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat, alhasil bola hanya terjatuh ke lantai. Melihat hal itu Miyazawa terdiam.

"...okazaki-san?"

"Dulu, aku sangat menyukai basket. Sewaktu sekolah menengah aku bermain untuk tim. Dan menjelang masuk sekolah menengah atas, aku direkomendasikan untuk masuk jalur prestasi..." ucapanku terhenti untuk sejenak. "namun hal yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya terjadi... aku terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahku dan akhirnya melukai bahu kananku, sampai hari ini aku sudah tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kanan ku lagi... Itulah mengapa aku berhenti main setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas." ujarku menjelaskan.

Miyazawa hanya tertunduk, seakan-akan menyesal telah menunjukan permainan itu padaku. "tapi tak apa itu bukan salahmu..." ku tersenyum, mencoba untuk membuatnya ceria kembali "masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan sekarang aku harus melakukan apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk sekarang." ujarku. 'salah satunya adalah untuk tetap berada di sisi mu selagi aku bisa.' lanjutku dalam hati. Kelihatannya aku berhasil membuat Miyazawa tersenyum kembali.

"Iya... dan jika aku bisa membantu mu dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya... hihi." ujarnya.

"Thanks..." aku tersenyum membalasnya.

Melupakan kejadian tadi, kami pun melanjutkan untuk mencari wahana permainan lain. Sesekali Miyazawa mencoba beberapa permainan, meskipun aku sudah menduga bagaimana hasilnya. Dia tidak begitu berbakat dalam bidang ini. 'Setiap orang mempunyai bakat dan keahlian masing-masing dan bakatmu adalah dalam pelajaran dan memasak, juga merawat orang.' ujarku dalam hati.

**XX**

Setelah puas bermain-main kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat lain. Kulihat dia lumayan menikmati permainan tadi, meskipun kebanyakan hanya menonton. Namun itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanyaku pada Miyazawa yang berada disampingku.

"Kemana saja, aku tidak keberatan." ujarnya tersenyum.

"Um... bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim, meskipun ini musim semi, tapi hari ini lumayan panas." saranku. Kemudian Miyazawa mengangguk.

Kemudian kami berdua pun memutuskan membeli es krim. Dan setelah membeli es krim kami pun duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir taman. Disela-sela menikmati es krim, kami sedikit berbincang.

"Ano... Yuki...n..e" ujarku ragu, untuk pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Eh...?" menyadari hal itu, Miyazawa terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Kita kan sedang kencan, akan kurang nyaman jika kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama belakang..." ujarku menjelaskan, "...boleh kan mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Yukine?" tanyaku padanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hihi... tentu, aku tidak keberatan kok." dia menerima permintaan ku.

"Oke... kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Tomoya." ujarku secara tiba-tiba.

"eh... Tomo...ya-kun.?" kelihatannya dia sedikit canggung memanggilku dengan nama itu.

"Yosh... lumayan juga." aku mengangguk, seperti itu kelihatannya lebih baik. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk kencan kali ini, aku akan membelikan mu hadiah." lanjutku, kemudian aku pun berdiri. "Ayo ... Yukine...?" ujarku memanggil namanya. Kemudian ku pegang tangannya yang mungil, dan menuntunnya.

"Eh..?" tanpa bisa protes, Yukine pun hanya mengangguk.

Kami pun berjalan menuju pertokoan. Aku pun berpikir untuk sejenak, mengenai hadiah apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan. Kemudian terlintas dipikiranku. Aku pun menuntunnya berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang terdapat di daerah tersebut. 'Toko Pakaian'. Ya aku berniat untuk membelikannya sesuatu, mungkin di sana ada baju yang cocok untuknya. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kita sampai... um,Yukine jika ada yang kau suka, bilang saja padaku."

"Eh... tapi, aku... tidak mau merepotkanmu." Kelihatannya dia merasa tidak enak jika aku yang harus mengeluarkan uang deminya.

"Ga apa apa.. ini kan hadiah dariku sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena mau kencan dengan orang sepertiku." mendengar perkataanku dia berpikir untuk sejenak.

"..." dia mengangguk. Kemudian dia berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, mencari jika ada sesuatu yang dia suka. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kemudian langkahnya pun terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah baju. 'lengan panjang, berwarna _violet, _dengan motif kupu-kupu terdapat pada lengan bagian kiri.' kupikir dia akan cocok mengenakannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berjalan dan mengambil baju itu.

"Kurasa ini bagus.. baiklah. Kau coba dulu." ujarku menyerahkan baju itu padanya.

"Iya..." kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat ganti pakaian. Beberapa lama kemudian dia keluar. Dengan wajahnya yang natural, kurasa dia akan sangat cocok jika memakainya. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Bagus, kau terlihat cantik dengan itu." ujarku memujinya, kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Dan setelah itu kami menuju tempat pembayaran, aku pun membayarnya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan meskipun menggunakan uangku. Mungkin karena orang itu adalah Yukine.

**XX**

Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang, karena waktu sudah terlalu sore.

"Um... Yukine." di perjalanan aku memanggil namanya.

"Huh? Ada apa Tomoya-kun?" menoleh, dia memanggil namaku.

"Berjanjilah... jika nanti kita kencan lagi, kau akan mengenakan hadiah yang kuberikan itu."

"Ya... aku janji. Aku pasti akan memakai hadiah yang sudah Tomoya-kun berikan padaku." dia tersenyum, melihat hal itu aku pun tersenyum.

Kehidupanku sekarang terasa lebih berarti karena keberadaannya. Ya. Sejak kami bertemu, aku pun mulai menyukai sekolah tempatku berada, aku mulai menyukai kota ini dimana kami tinggal, aku mulai... aku.. aku mulai menyukai kehidupanku yang semula tak berarti. Ya. Itu karena dia... 'Aku ingin membantunya, membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin menjadi orang tempat dia bersandar... mungkin karena sesungguhnya dia tak memiliki orang tempat bergantung, tepatnya setelah kepergian orang itu.' Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika kami mengunjungi tempat pemakaman orang itu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan kesepian dan kesedihan. Aku ingin membantunya. Jika diizinkan aku ingin menggantikan orang itu. 'Namun, karena alasan itukah mengapa berada di sisinya sekarang ini? Bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah mengetahui mengenai orang itu? Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya? Apakah aku akan masih berada di sisinya?'.

Kemudian aku pun menyadari sesuatu. 'Tidak! Bukan itu! aku adalah aku, aku tak akan bisa menggantikan orang itu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya ketika dia menangis, membantunya ketika dia berada dalam masalah, dan membuatnya senantiasa tersenyum tatkala hatinya sedang susah. Karena satu hal. Ya! Itu karena, aku telah jatuh hati padanya.'

**To be continued**

* * *

Author note : jangan ragu untuk mengkritik jika ada sesuatu yang salah, karena author juga sedang belajar, sangat perlu bimbingan dari para senpai. untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang membuat Tomoya sangat terpukul. Apakah itu? More character will be reveal, Nagisa first appearance. slight Sunohara x Tomoyo pairing.

**Next chapter : Loneliness**


	3. Chapter 3 : Loneliness

**'Aku hanya diam terpaku di sana, melihatnya menjauh. Aku ingat mengenai apa yang ku katakan sebelum dia pergi, aku berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu hari senin di sekolah, tapi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa seolah-olah dia tahu, kalau dia tak akan bertemu denganku hari ini.'**

Just enjoy... ^_^

* * *

**Thread of Light**

Chapter 3 : Loneliness

Tomoya x Yukine

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**XXX**

Kami berjalan di jalanan yang kelihatannya sudah agak sepi, mungkin karena waktu yang sudah mulai larut. Di samping ku Yukine berada, dengan tubuh mungilnya dia berjalan mengiringi ku. Semenjak pulang dari tempat yang kami kunjungi tadi tak hentinya dia tersenyum, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menarik. Dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya.

"Hey... Yukine?" aku pun memulai pembicaraan. Kemudian dia melihat ke arahku.

"Ah... ada apa Tomoya-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Gimana dengan kencannya tadi? Apa kamu menikmatinya?" kataku menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai kencan kami tadi. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Seperti biasa, dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya bagiku, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Makasih Tomoya-kun." ujarnya berterima kasih, hal itu sungguh membuatku senang.

"Eh.. tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima-kasih padamu karena mau menyempatkan waktu buat ku. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau merasa senang." ujarku senang. Aku sangat bersyukur dia menikmatinya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi besok?... besok kan hari minggu." lanjutku.

"Hm... Maaf Tomoya-kun, bukannya aku ga mau, tapi besok aku harus membantu pekerjaan orang tuaku di rumah. Jadi kayaknya aku ga bisa. Ga apa apa kan?" ujarnya sedikit menyesal.

"Engga kok, tapi kuharap lain waktu." aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu." mendengar ucapanku, dia mengangguk.

"Hehe, aku sangat menunggu hari itu." ujarku pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Kemudian kami pun sampai di persimpangan yang memisahkan jalan menuju rumah kami.

"Apa kau yakin ga perlu diantar sampai rumah?" tanyaku khawatir. Mengingat waktu hampir malam, akan sangat bahaya jika anak perempuan pulang sendirian.

"Engga usah Tomoya-kun, sampai sini saja. Aku ga ingin terlalu merepotkanmu." ujarnya tersenyum. Mungkin karena dia pikir akan merepotkanku jika mengantarkannya pulang, karena akan memakan waktu yang memungkinkan aku pulang larut. Tapi sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Huh... Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalannya ya?" ujarku mengingatkannya, melihatnya bersikeras seperti itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"Iya, aku akan hati-hati." dia mengangguk.

"Makasih buat hari ini." ujarku berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Tomoya-kun." salamnya. Kemudian sesaat sebelum dia berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa hari senin nanti." mendengarku dia tersenyum. Tersirat di benakku, apakah aku akan selalu bisa melihat senyum itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Menjauh...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Melihatnya menjauh, membuat perasaanku sangat sakit. Sesosok gadis mungil yang ku kenal menjauh dari pandanganku. Dalam hati aku takut jika aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi... Kemudian aku heran, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu. Dia hanya pergi menuju rumahnya, meskipun besok tidak bertemu, kan masih ada hari senin. Kita akan bertemu di sekolah. Di tempat biasa aku menemuinya, Ruang Referensi. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menjauh, hingga pada akhirnya dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama sekolah, tempat dimana Sunohara berada.

"Yo!" sapaku pada anak berambut kuning yang terlihat sedang asik membaca manga.

"Eh, Okazaki kah?" ujarnya memastikan keberadaanku.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyaku basa-basi. Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu. Tadi sewaktu pelajaran usai aku tidak melihatmu, dan ketika aku pergi ke gerbang aku ketemu sama Kyou dan Tomoyo. Kata mereka kau pergi sama seorang perempuan." ujarnya dengan nada penasaran. Mendengar hal itu aku pun mengangguk.

"Ah itu Yukine." ujarku kemudian.

"Hah..." dia berpikir untuk sejenak, mungkin karena baru pertama kalinya dia mendengarku menyebut nama itu. "Maksudmu... Yukine-chan?" lanjutnya.

"Tepat!" ujarku mengacungkan jempol.

"APA!" teriaknya, setelah menyadari siapa orang yang ku maksud. "Kau dan Yukine-chan? Pulang berdua?"

"Pulang? Lebih tepatnya tadi kami kencan." ujarku meluruskan, dengan maksud untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sunohara.

"APA! KENCAN!?" terlihat dia sangat _shock. _"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAKKU OKAZAKI?" hal yang sangat diinginkannya, namun dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan.

"Ngapain mengajakmu? memangnya ada, kencan bertiga.? Lagi pula jika kau ada di sana, mungkin cuma ganggu aja." dalam hati aku tertawa.

"Cih..." dengan kesal, dia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. "Kau tidak benar-benar pacaran dengan Yukine-chan kan?" tanpa melihat padaku, dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pacaran." jawabku dengan santai.

"Begitu ya... bagus lah." kelihatannya dia sedikit tenang.

Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah majalah dari rak buku dan membacanya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini aku tidak bisa fokus. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seakan akan pikiranku sekarang sedang tidak ada bersamaku. Mengabaikan hal itu, aku kembali membaca majalah yang ada di tanganku.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan, kembali aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tak henti aku memikirkan apa itu. Namun sekali lagi aku membuang pikiran itu dari kepala ku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ku terbangun dari tidurku. Melihat ke arah jam, waktu menunjukan pukul '08.00'. Ternyata masih pagi, ku coba untuk kembali memejamkan mataku, namun tak bisa. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk menyegarkan diri.

"Kurasa aku akan mencari makanan di luar saja." mengingat aku belum sarapan. Aku pun pergi untuk mencari sesuatu untuk makan.

Kemudian kakiku terhenti di sebuah toko roti 'Furukawa Bakery'.

"Kurasa Roti tidak buruk juga." aku pun masuk ke dalam toko roti tersebut.

"Selamat datang..." Ketika aku masuk, aku disambut oleh seorang anak perempuan. Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya, tapi entah dimana aku lupa. Kemudian dia pun menatapku, seolah-olah dia sedang mengingat-ngingat apakah pernah melihatku. "_Ano_..." kemudian dia angkat bicara. "..kau anak yang di bukit itu kan?" lanjutnya.

Baru aku ingat, bahwa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ya ketika dia berdiri di bukit, jalan menuju ke sekolah. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kita ketemu lagi, hehe.." dia tertawa pelan.

"Ah... um..." aku berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ngingat siapa namanya.

"Furukawa Nagisa. Aku kelas 3B. Salam kenal." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku Okazaki Tomoya, 3D. Salam kenal juga." balasku memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat keranjang, dia memberikannya kepadaku satu.

"Silahkan pilih sesuka mu." ujarnya tersenyum.

"Ah... iya, terima kasih." Aku pun berkeliling dan mencari roti yang akan aku beli. Setelah memilih beberapa roti yang akan aku beli kemudian aku berjalan menujunya.

"Aku beli yang ini." ujarku menyerahkan keranjang yang berisi roti. Kemudian dia memasukkan roti tersebut ke dalam kantung plastik dan membungkusnya.

"Semuanya 150 yen." setelah menghitung berapa jumlah uang yang harus ku keluarkan. Kemudian aku membayarnya. "Terimakasih sudah datang..." ujarnya membungkuk, aku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian aku pun berjalan keluar toko roti tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Di perjalanan aku melihat sesosok orang yang ku tahu, meskipun tidak begitu dekat. Kalau tidak salah namanya Arai, dia adalah salah satu teman Yukine. Dia berdiri di sana seolah-olah sedang menunggu keberadaanku. Kemudian aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yo!" sapaku padanya. Mendengarku sapaanku dia hanya diam seperti tidak mendengar apa apa. Dia hanya menatapku. Kemudian dia menarik napas, seakan akan sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"...kemarin malam, di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.." dia berhenti untuk sejenak. "Yuki-nee mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia dalam kondisi _Coma._" lanjutnya dengan berat.

Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba kakiku lemas. Tenagaku lenyap dengan seketika. Kantung roti pun yang sedari tadi aku pegang pun jatuh berserakan. Ternyata apa yang kurasakan sejak kemarin, itu benar. Hal yang paling aku takutkan pun terjadi.

Kalau saja kemarin aku tak menghiraukannya dan mengantarnya pulang mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku, mengajaknya untuk kencan. Kesalahanku yang tak bisa melindunginya. Tak hentinya aku menyalahkan diriku atas semua ini.

.

.

.

Kemarin aku melihatnya begitu ceria. Berjalan denganku seolah-olah tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian. Dia terus tersenyum, tertawa. Tanpa ku sadari, melihatnya seperti itu membuat hatiku sangat senang.

Namun melihatnya pergi, hatiku sangat berat. Seakan akan, aku takut aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku ingin sekali memegang erat tangannya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi. Tetapi suara ku sama sekali tidak dapat keluar. 'Aku hanya diam terpaku di sana, melihatnya menjauh. Aku ingat mengenai apa yang ku katakan sebelum dia pergi, aku berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu hari senin di sekolah, tapi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa seolah-olah dia tahu, kalau dia tak akan bertemu denganku hari ini.'

.

.

.

Dia terbaring di sana. Tak berdaya. Terlihat kepalanya dibalut oleh perban. Di tangannya kulihat terpasang alat cairan infus. Melihat hal itu hatiku sangat hancur. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Namun air mataku yang seharusnya keluar, sama sekali tidak keluar. Padahal sesungguhnya dalam hatiku, aku menangis. Sangat menyakitkan ketika aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan, meluapkannya.

Sekarang aku berada di Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Yukine dirawat. Setelah mendengarkan semuanya dari Arai. Aku langsung bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit ini. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Yukine. Di perjalanan tak hentinya aku menggumamkan namanya. Berharap kondisinya tidak seburuk yang kukira. Namun setelah sampai di sana, ternyata hal yang paling tidak ku harapkan pun nampaknya terjadi. Luka di bagian luar yang dialaminya mungkin tidak terlalu parah. Namun pendarahan di bagian kepala yang menjalar ke bagian dalam, khususnya otak, membuat hal ini semakin serius. Tim dokter sudah melakukan berbagai upaya untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun kelihatannya dokter juga manusia yang mempunyai batasan kemampuan. Aku sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Dia tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju kencang ketika hendak mengambil topi milik seorang anak kecil yang tertiup angin..." ujar Arai yang berada disampingku.

"Ini semua salahku..." ujarku menyalahkan diri.

"Tak ada bersalah... semua ini murni kecelakaan." kelihatannya dia berusaha menenangkanku yang terlihat masih _shock._

"Jika saja aku tidak mengajaknya, jika saja waktu itu aku mengantarkannya pulang. Mungkin dia..." masih tertunduk aku mengatakan hal itu.

"BODOH! KAU TAHU?! BAGAIMANA PERASAAN YUKI-NEE JIKA MELIHAT ORANG YANG SANGAT DIA SAYANGI SEDIH KARENANYA?" terlihat dia sangat emosi melihatku seperti ini, dia menarik kerahku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak marah. Melihat aku tanpa perlawanan kemudian emosinya sedikit mereda. "...kau lah satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dia sangat mempercayaimu. Tak ada orang lain tempat dia bergantung selainmu. Kami tak bisa melakukan hal itu, yang kami lakukan hanya bergantung padanya. Bebannya sangat berat, terlebih setelah kepergian orang itu..." lanjutnya. "Namun aku sangat senang dia bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." mengatakan hal itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pun kembali terdiam di sana. Namun tak lama kemudian, aku melihat dua orang paruh baya, masuk ke ruangan tempat dimana Yukine dirawat. Tuan dan Nyonya, Miyazawa. Orang tua Yukine... seakan akan berniat untuk menghindarinya aku pun berjalan keluar. Namun aku mendengar suara yang menghentikan langkahku.

"Maaf, apa anda Okazaki-san?" tanya ibu Yukine padaku. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya... saya Okazaki Tomoya, teman sekolahnya." ujarku. Kemudian setelah mengatakan hal itu aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kemudian langkahku kembali terhenti setelah mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Yuki-chan." ujarnya membungkuk. Melihatnya aku hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu aku meninggalkan tempat itu, menyerahkan perawatan Yukine pada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.30. Namun entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk kembali tidur. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap berangkat menuju sekolah.

Terlihat di jalan menuju sekolah, terdapat banyak anak yang memakai seragam sepertiku, berjalan ke arah yang sama. Tentu saja, mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama sepertiku. Melihat hal itu aku merasa agak kurang nyaman, karena jarang sekali aku pergi di waktu normal seperti ini, terlebih biasanya aku sering terlambat. Aku berjalan menaiki bukit. Percakapan murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol terdengar samar di telingaku. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka aku melanjutkan langkahku.

.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, namun seperti biasa, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan semua yang guru sampaikan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Pikiranku tertuju hanya pada satu hal. Aku terus memikirkannya, dia tak pernah sekalipun menghilang dari pikiranku. Orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

.

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat pun berbunyi. Kemudian aku berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi secara rutin. 'Ruang Referensi'.

Aku membuka pintu ruang tersebut, berharap ada seseorang yang menyambutku. Namun tak ada orang sama sekali. Ya. Tentu saja tidak ada orang, karena dia sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit.

Kemudian aku pun memutuskan untuk diam untuk sementara waktu di sana. Menenangkan diri. Namun mataku terasa sangat berat, dan tanpa aku sadari, aku pun akhirnya tertidur.

.

Ketika aku tertidur, aku mendengar sesuatu. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilku.

"Okazaki-san." ujarnya memanggilku. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, aku sedikit membuka mataku.

"Yukine?" balasku padanya setengah sadar, mendengar hal itu kelihatannya dia kebingungan. Baru aku sadari ternyata dia bukan Yukine yang ku kenal. Yukine yang ku kenal sedang di Rumah Sakit. Namun aku masih berharap dia adalah Yukine dan menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Okazaki-san" panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan akhirnya aku terbangun sepenuhnya, dia adalah Furukawa.

"Ah... Furukawa? Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku padanya. Melihat hal itu dia tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk klub Teater untuk pentas nanti saat festival sekolah." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh... kalau begitu kau lihat lihat saja dulu, aku ada urusan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." ujarku pamit meninggalkannya. Mungkin tepatnya saat ini aku hanya ingin sendirian. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa hari hari ku yang membosankan kembali terulang. Di kelas pun aku hanya menatap apa yang dikatakan oleh guru tanpa ada yang masuk sedikitpun. Hari hari ku yang berarti seakan akan hilang ketika hal itu terjadi. Motivasi ku terlihat seperti memudar. Mungkin jika dilihat sekarang aku tak ada bedanya dengan Sunohara. Mengunjungi Ruang Referensi pun sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagiku, meskipun aku tahu tak ada siapa siapa di sana. Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit tenang jika berada di sana.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Sesekali aku mengunjungi Rumah Sakit tempat Yukine dirawat. Namun kondisinya pun kelihatannya belum kunjung membaik. Dia masih belum melewati masa _Coma_ nya. Terkadang jika keesokan harinya libur aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sana. Menemaninya disaat dia sendirian. Dan pulang keesokan paginya. Mungkin hanya ini satu satunya yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya.

.

.

Festival sekolah pun tiba.

Murid-murid kelas 10,11 dan 12 kelihatannya sangat menunggu hari ini. Namun tidak begitu denganku. Aku tidak terlalu antusias mengenai hal ini. Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling melihat lihat keadaan. Entah kenapa tetapi mataku sama sekali tak melihat hal yang menarik sedikit pun.

"Hey Okazaki!" terdengar dari belakang seperti seseorang memanggil ku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah tersebut. Aku melihat Tomoyo dan Sunohara disana. Mereka terlihat berjalan dan mendekat.

"Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Sunohara padaku.

"Ah itu bukan urusanmu." ujarku tak peduli. Kemudian baru aku sadari, Tomoyo dan Sunohara bersama. Hal yang sangat langka. "Ehm... jadi kalian pacaran ya?" tanyaku menggoda mereka.

"Wah... ga, itu sama sekali ga benar. Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama idiot sepertinya." lanjut Tomoyo meluruskan.

"Cih... tapi Okazaki ngomong ngomong, belakangan ini aku jarang melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sunohara padaku. Mendengar hal itu aku tersenyum sinis.

"Ah bukannya aku yang ga ada, mungkin kau yang terlalu sibuk pacaran sama Tomoyo." ujarku kembali menggoda. Mendengar hal itu seketika Tomoyo menendang Sunohara dengan keras.

"Membantunya untuk mencarimu secara bersama-sama itu ide buruk. Orang orang jadi salah paham dengan hubungan kita." ujarnya dengan jengkel. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha... padahal aku cuma bercanda." ujarku melihat nasib Sunohara yang mengenaskan. "Bagaimana dengan pencalonan mu sebagai ketua OSIS?" lanjutku kemudian.

"Um... lumayan kok. Pemilihannya akan dilakukan minggu depan." ujarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." pamitku padanya. Aku pun bergegas pergi. Tempat yang ku tuju 'Ruang Referensi'.

.

Aku membuka pintu Ruangan itu, namun aku terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang di dalam sana. Orang itu menyapaku.

"Yo!" sapanya padaku.

"Arai? Tumben dah lama ga ke sini." ujarku sedikit basa basi.

"Kelihatannya harimu tanpa Yuki-nee kayak sayur tanpa garam." ujarnya kemudian.

"heh?" balasku bingung. Namun kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga.

"Gimana kalau hari ini kau ikut aku. Kita akan pergi ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul." ajaknya padaku. Mendengar ajakan tersebut aku berpikir untuk sejenak. Kemudian aku mengangguk.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di tempat yang kami tuju. Di sana banyak terdapat orang berkumpul. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman Yukine. Mereka semua menyapaku dengan ramah. Kurasa mereka bukan orang yang buruk, terlebih mereka mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang terdekat Yukine. Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka menyapaku.

"Yo! Gimana kabarmu?" tanya orang itu. Mengingat ngingat namanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sudou.

"Ah aku baik." balasku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ku kira kau masih depresi tanpa Yuki-nee." ujarnya sedikit menggoda.

"Ah aku baik baik saja kok." ujarku sedikit mengelak. Namun dalam hatiku, aku mengakuinya.

"Dulu dia adalah seorang yang sangat cengeng." ujarnya memulai pembicaraan. "Dia sama sekali tak bisa dijadikan tempat bergantung bagi kami." lanjutnya.

"Hm.. kurasa aku pernah mendengar itu." ujarku mengingat beberapa waktu seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Begitulah, seperti yang kau tahu. Namun sesungguhnya dibalik keceriaannya itu terdapat perasaan kesepian di hatinya." mendengar hal itu aku terdiam. "dia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan perasaan kesedihannya itu di depan orang lain, takut orang akan terlalu mengkhawatirkan mengenai dirinya." ya dia adalah orang yang terlalu baik. Tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar apa yang dia katakan, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tak ada kata kata yang dapat ku keluarkan. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengajakku berbicara. Mungkin memang agak aneh. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menghiburku yang memang dalam keadaan yang sangat jatuh. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Yukine. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Ya mungkin sekarang aku agak membaik. Namun tetap hal yang pertama di pikiranku adalah Yukine dan memikirkannya semakin membuatku sakit.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pamit.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berada di Ruang Referensi. Membaca beberapa majalah yang terdapat di sana untuk mengisi waktu. Kemudian terdengar suara jendela terbuka dan di sana terdapat seseorang. Dia terluka.

"... Arai?!" ujarku kaget ketika melihatnya penuh dengan luka. "Apa yang terjadi...?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya, bahkan mengenai perseteruan 2 kelompok antara kelompok mereka dengan kelompok yang satunya lagi. Akan terjadi pertempuran yang hebat tak lama lagi. Dia diserang oleh salah satu anggota kelompok lain. Mendengar hal itu aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Apa yang akan Yukine lakukan dalam situasi ini ketika melihat teman temannya terluka. Kemudian terlintas di benakku satu satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku akan pergi berbicara dengan mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku akan meminta mereka untuk menghentikan pertempuran." ujarku. "Mungkin itu pula hal yang paling diharapkan oleh Yukine dan juga orang itu." kemudian setelah itu aku mengobati lukanya. Dan beberapa lama kemudian dia pun memutuskan pergi, setelah berterima kasih padaku.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Makasih udah baca... hehe...**

**jangan lupa reviewnya ya hehe...**

**Next Chapter : Struggle**


	4. Chapter 4 : Struggle

**'Aku terbangun. Seperti mendengar suara Yukine memanggilku, kesadaranku pun kembali. Aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus menang. Ya. Demi Yukine.'**

Just Enjoy ^_^...

* * *

**Thread of Light**

Chapter 4 : Struggle

Tomoya x Yukine

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**XXXX**

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana kelompok lawan berada untuk bernegoisasi. Aku ingin mengakhiri pertempuran yang tidak ada gunanya ini. Demi Yukine.

Ditemani oleh Arai, aku pun pergi menuju tempat itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa melakukan semua ini? Ini terlalu berisiko." kelihatannya dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ku.

"Tak masalah, aku akan mengatasi semuanya." ujarku meyakinkan. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah dari sini serahkan semuanya padaku. Sebaiknya kau pergi, jika kau berada di sini mungkin situasi akan semakin memburuk." kemudian dia pun melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah... kalau gitu kau hati-hati" ujarnya.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki area lawan, aku pun sedikit menarik napas mempersiapkan mental.

Sekarang aku telah berada di dalam markas mereka, jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku melihat mereka sedang berkumpul, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Kemudian pandangan mereka pun tertuju padaku.

"Siapa kau?" ujar salah satu anggota kelompok itu. Detak jantungku semakin kencang, namun aku mencoba untuk tenang. Aku menarik napas untuk sejenak.

"Aku datang untuk berbicara dengan ketua kalian." ujarku sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan rasa gemetaranku. Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka maju mendekatiku. Kelihatannya dia adalah ketuanya. Pandangannya pun tertuju padaku dari rambut sampai ujung sepatuku.

"Jadi kau anggota dari kelompok lawan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, aku kemari hanya sebagai mediator. Aku mendengar kalian akan mengadakan pertempuran dengan mereka." ujarku.

"Begitulah, kota ini kecil. Kita tidak membutuhkan dua kubu untuk menguasai daerah ini. Untuk memastikannya kami memutuskan untuk bertarung." ujarnya masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "... juga akan sangat berbahaya jika kami menyerangnya, setelah orang itu keluar dari rumah sakit." lanjutnya kemudian. Kemudian aku mengerutkan keningku. Siapa yang dia maksud, apakah yang dia maksud itu Yukine? Tidak. kalau dia tak mungkin. Kemudian aku ingat perkataan Arai, sewaktu menuju kemari. Dia mengatakan bahwa, kelompok lawan sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau pemimpin kami telah tiada. Juga dia mengatakan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini demi Yukine. Akhirnya aku pun sadar siapa yang dia maksud.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa menghentikan pertempuran ini? Kalau kalian terus menerus melakukan hal tersebut, bukan tidak mungkin polisi pun lama kelamaan akan terlibat." ujarku mencoba untuk merubah pikiran mereka.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KAMI LAKUKAN?! MENUNGGU SAMPAI KAMI DISERANG OLEH MEREKA, HAH?" teriak salah satu anggota padaku.

"KAMI BUKAN ORANG BODOH YANG MENUNGGU HINGGA ORANG ITU KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAKIT!" anggotanya yang lain pun ikut berteriak. Melihat hal itu aku hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kita tak akan melakukan pertempuran, tapi bagaimana kalau kita duel satu lawan satu untuk menentukan kelompok mana yang akan memenangkan kekuasaan wilayah." ujarnya menawarkan hal itu padaku.

"Sasaki-san? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika mereka tidak dihabisi sesegera mungkin, bisa-bisa mereka malah balik menyerang." kelihatannya anggota mereka menolak apa yang dikatakan ketua mereka.

"DIAM KALIAN!" ujarnya. Kelihatannya dia emosi. "Bagaimana?" kemudian dia kembali menatapku. Kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghentikan pertempuran. Ini lah satu satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan. Aku pun menyetujuinya. "Baik, 10 hari mulai dari sekarang. Kita akan berduel di tepi sungai yang berada kurang lebih 5 km dari tempat ini. Jam 6 sore." ujarnya dengan detail.

Setelah itu aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali untuk menemui Arai dan teman-temannya.

.

"APA KAU GILA?" Arai terlihat kaget. Setelah mendengar aku menerima tantangannya. "Kau tahu siapa dia? Sasaki tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan dengan siapapun." ujarnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah itu. Meskipun kau bilang begitu aku tak akan kalah dengan mudah. Aku akan menemukan cara bagaimana supaya aku bisa menandinginya." ujarku dengan tenang.

"Huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Dan meskipun kau kalah, aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Kau melakukan ini demi kami, untuk itu aku sangat berhutang padamu." kemudian dia tersenyum.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di Ruang Referensi. Hari pertarungan kami dimulai 9 hari lagi dan aku sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana aku akan menang. Kemudian terlintas di benakku orang yang ku kenal, orang yang hampir sama sekali tidak pernah kalah dalam hal pertarungan. Tomoyo. Mungkin jika aku meminta beberapa saran padanya aku akan menemukan sebuah cara.

Kemudian aku pun bergegas pergi menuju kelas dimana Tomoyo berada.

.

.

2-C

Sekarang aku berada di kelas Tomoyo, dan kebetulan kulihat dia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesaat sebelum dia masuk, kelihatannya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Yo!" Sapaku padanya.

"Okazaki? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya heran.

"Punya waktu?" tanyaku, takut akan mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ada sih, tapi memangnya ada apa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku pun menarik tangannya menuju tempat yang tidak begitu ramai akan lalu lalang siswa.

"Tomoyo, aku mendengar rumor mengenai dirimu di masa lalu." kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah.. rumor itu... kurasa sebagian besar memang benar." ujarnya mengakuinya.

"Bisa ga kalau kau sedikit memberikan keahlian mu itu padaku?" ujarku memintanya. Kelihatannya dia masih bingung mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud? aku sama sekali ga ngerti." dia kelihatannya kebingungan.

"Aku akan bertarung dengan seseorang, dan aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau aku akan menang. Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu." jelasku padanya.

"Hah? Apa kau gila?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Mungkin... tapi aku ingin menang. Jadi aku meminta bantuan padamu. Bisa ga?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Huh... kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain. Baiklah sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menunggumu di ruang olahraga. Kita akan berlatih di sana." ujarnya kemudian.

"Thanks." aku berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

Bel pertanda waktu pelajaran pun telah usai. Segera aku bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju. Kulihat dia sudah ada di sana.

"Kau telat." ujarnya padaku sedikit kesal.

"Ah sori, tadi ada pelajaran tambahan dari wali kelas." jelasku padanya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kau siap-siap, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kita akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat." ujarnya kemudian. Aku pun menyimpan tas dan jas ku di pinggir ruangan tersebut.

.

Latihan kami pun dimulai.

"Baiklah sekarang kau coba serang aku." ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

"Hah? Apa kau serius?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghalau semua seranganmu." kembali dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Oke!" kemudian aku pun mengarahkan pukulanku padanya, namun dengan mengejutkan dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah. Akan tetapi seranganku belum berakhir, dengan tangan kiriku aku menyerangnya dari samping. Dan kembali dia mampu menghindariku. Begitu pun dengan seterusnya. Dan sesaat ketika aku menyerangnya, tiba tiba saja dia menghilang, aku terdiam. Ternyata dia telah bersiap siap melancarkan serangan baliknya. Dia menendang perutku, dengan keras. Dan alhasil aku pun terpental ke lantai.

"Ah ternyata kau sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan Sunohara." remehnya padaku.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa?" aku memegangi perutku dengan kesakitan.

"Baiklah akan aku berikan rahasianya. Kuncinya adalah kau menggunakan kekuatan lawan menjadi kekuatanmu." jelasnya padaku. Aku pun berdiri dan berpikir untuk sejenak. "Baik, sekarang kau coba tangkis semua seranganku." dia melancarkan serangannya. Aku mencoba menghindar.

"Sial, dia terlalu cepat." serangan pertama berhasil aku tangkis. Namun serangan kedua mengenaiku dengan telak. Aku masih belum siap menerima serangan kedua tersebut. "Baiklah sekali lagi" kemudian dia melanjutkan serangannya. Dan mengenaiku. Setiap serangan yang dia berikan padaku masih belum dapat ku baca.

Kami terus berlatih. Dan setelah merasa lumayan kelelahan kami pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan untuk kali ini.

.

Keesokan harinya ditempat yang sama.

Seperti biasa kami berlatih. Dia kembali menyerangku dengan pukulannya. Namun berbeda dengan kemarin kelihatannya aku sedikit bisa mengimbanginya. Aku mampu menangkis beberapa serangannya, meskipun tak lama kemudian dia pun mengenaiku.

"Kelihatannya kau ada kemajuan." pujinya padaku disela-sela pukulannya.

"Tentu saja." aku tersenyum sambil memfokuskan pertahananku dari serangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau coba tahan ini." secara tiba tiba dia melancarkan tendangan berbalik. Aku terkejut. Meskipun aku bisa menahannya, namun tendangan tersebut masih bisa mengenai wajahku dengan sangat keras. Aku terbaring di lantai.

"Ughh... kau terlalu serius Tomoyo." ujarku protes.

"Skill mu kelihatannya meningkat, jadi tak ada pilihan lain bagiku untuk sedikit serius." kelihatannya dia sudah mengakui kekuatanku.

"Kurasa memang seharusnya begitu!" kemudian aku menyerangnya balik.

.

.

5 hari lagi menuju duel.

"Kelihatannya ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk membantumu. Melihat kemajuanmu seperti itu kurasa kau akan baik baik saja." ujarnya memujiku.

"Iya... dan semua ini berkat bantuanmu." jika tak ada dia mungkin aku hanya akan terkapar disaat duel nanti.

Selama 4 hari berlatih, aku sudah mampu menangkis hampir seluruh serangan Tomoyo dan sekali-kali melakukan serangan balik. Ya meskipun bisa dikatakan aku masih bukan tandingannya. Namun kemajuan ku kali ini lumayan mambuatku percaya diri.

"Pemilihan ketua OSIS akan dilakukan besok, jadi aku tak akan mempunyai waktu untuk latihan denganmu."

"Aku ngerti..." ujarku.

Setelah beres-beres kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Hari dimana aku akan berduel pun tiba. Aku pun sekarang sedang berada ujung tepi sungai yang membatasi dua wilayah. Dan di seberang terlihat Sasaki dan kawan kawannya berdiri kemudian kami mengisaratkan untuk segera memulai pertarungan. Kemudian aku pun melangkah turun menuju sungai dan begitu pun dengan lawan.

"Apa kau tidak berubah pikiran?" Sasaki memastikan. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Aku sangat yakin, kalau aku akan menang." ujarku. Dia hanya menatapku.

"Baik, pertarungan akan berakhir jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang menyerah atau tak mampu bertarung lagi." jelasnya. Kemudian aku mengangguk setuju.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Dia memulai serangan dengan berlari menerjang ke arahku. Dengan tangan kanannya dia melakukan pukulan _jab_. Namun aku berhasil menghindarinya. Kelihatannya dia sedikit terkejut.

"Berlatih dengan Tomoyo kelihatannya sangat berguna bagiku." semua pukulan yang dia lancarkan berhasil aku halau.

Melihat hal itu kelihatannya dia mengubah taktik bertarungnya. Dia melakukan tendangan rendah ke arahku dua kali secara beruntun, aku bisa manghalaunya. Namun aku merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Dan benar, tendangannya datarnya itu hanyalah pancingan. Terlalu asik menangkis tendangan itu aku tidak menyadari pertahanan bagian atas ku terbuka. Tendangan _Roundhouse_ nya mendarat dengan telak di bagian wajahku, mengikuti itu dia melakukan tendangan _Spinning back _setelahnya_. _Aku pun terpental dengan keras ke tanah. Aku terkapar di sana. Darah pun mengalir dari pelipisku.

Masih belum pulih dari serangan itu, aku mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun pandanganku masih terasa samar. Dia menatapku, seolah-olah memastikan kalau aku masih bisa bertarung. Mengabaikannya aku pun langsung berlari kearahnya dan melancarkan serangan. Akan tetapi kelihatannya itu sia sia. Dia dengan mudah menghindarinya. Dan dengan serangan baliknya yang sangat cepat, dia berhasil membuatku terkapar untuk ke dua kalinya.

Nafasku terasa sangat berat. Tak ku sangka dia akan sekuat ini. Jika melihat keadaannya seperti ini mungkin hanya Tomoyo yang bisa mengalahkannya. Perlahan demi perlahan kesadaran ku pun mulai berkurang. Mungkin aku sudah menyerah. Aku sudah kalah. Dan akhirnya kesadaranku pun akhirnya hilang.

.

'Tomoya-kun'

Aku terbangun. Seperti mendengar suara Yukine memanggilku, kesadaranku pun kembali. Aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus menang. Ya! Demi Yukine.

"Aku masih belum habis!" tegasku padanya. Dengan luka yang lumayan parah, aku memaksakan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Melihat hal itu dia tersenyum untuk sesaat dan dengan cepat kembali menyerangku.

Aku teringat akan hal yang dikatakan Tomoyo beberapa waktu yang lalu, mengenai menggunakan kekuatan lawan sebagai kekuatan sendiri. Seakan-akan bisa melihat semua serangannya. Satu persatu serangannya pun aku hindari. Kemudian aku memukulnya di bagian perut. Kelihatannya dia merasakan rasa sakit. Nafasnya terlihat mulai bertambah cepat. Tanpa menunggu dia pulih, aku pun kembali menyerangnya. Dan berhasil. Untuk pertama kalinya dia jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam kami saling melakukan serangan. Namun tak satu pun diantara kami mengakui kekalahan. Nafasku sudah sangat berat, dan kelihatannya begitupun dengan lawan. Mengerahkan semua tenaga terakhir, kami pun berlari menerjang satu sama lain. Kedua pukulan kami pun saling mengenai. Dan kami pun terpental ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

Kelihatannya tenagaku sudah tak tersisa sedikitpun. Aku terkapar di sana, memandang ke atas langit yang terlihat sudah gelap.

"Tak satu pun diantara kita yang mampu melanjutkan. Kelihatannya ini draw." ujarnya kemudian.

"Kelihatannya begitu." ujarku setuju. Dia tersenyum.

Kami berdua duduk saling berhadapan

"Kau sangat tangguh, mengalahkan mu saja tak bisa. Bisa dipastikan kami bukan tandingan Kazuto." ujarnya. Aku terdiam mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Karena aku tau semuanya. Aku tau mengenai orang itu. "setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, kurasa itulah akhir dari kelompok kami." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Mengenai masalah itu, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena orang yang kau maksud, tak akan pernah keluar dari rumah sakit lagi." mencoba memberanikan diri, aku pun mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kelihatannya dia masih belum mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Kazuto, sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan." meskipun berat aku mencoba mengatakannya. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Mengungkap semuanya. Bukan membunyikan kebenaran.

Mendengar hal itu pandangannya pun meredup. Mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang terdekat Kazuto. Ya. Sebuah kesedihan yang sama.

"Dan sekarang, orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku pun mengalami nasib yang serupa. Adik Kazuto, Miyazawa Yukine juga mengalami kecelakaan yang sama." aku menundukan kepalaku, teringat akan dirinya. Orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. "sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit... dalam kondisi _Coma._" mendengar hal itu dia pun menatapku.

"aku melakukan ini untuk menghentikan semua tindakan kalian menyakiti satu sama lain..." aku berhenti untuk sejenak. "... karena inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan." aku menjelaskan semuanya padanya. "dan kuharap kalian bisa mengerti apa yang Kazuto dan Yukine inginkan. Yakni perdamaian, mereka ingin kalian berteman. Bisa berbincang satu sama lain tanpa ada rasa takut... itulah harapan mereka."

Mendengar apa yang aku katakan, dia terdiam. Kelihatannya perkataanku sangat dimengerti olehnya. Kemudian dia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di pundakku seakan akan sedang memberi semangat. "...kau harus kuat. Tetaplah berada di samping Yuki-nee. Dia sangat membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Buatlah dia bahagia..." dia tersenyum, senyum yang tulus. Melihat hal itu aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya." ujarku kemudian.

"Baguslah..." kemudian dia berbalik menuju arah teman temannya, namun langkahnya terhenti untuk sesaat. "... ah tunggu aku lupa satu hal, siapa nama mu?" tanyanya.

"Tomoya, Okazaki Tomoya." jawabku.

"Sasaki... kuharap suatu saat kita bisa bertarung lagi satu sama lain. Tentunya sebagai rival." aku hanya tersenyum. "Sampaikan salam ku pada Arai dan teman-temannya" dia pun kembali berjalan.

Terlihat setelah berbicara dengan teman-temannya, mereka pun melambaikan tangannya pada kami seakan-akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi.

.

.

Aku masih duduk di sana.

Kemudian Arai dan kawan-kawan terlihat berjalan ke arahku. Namun baru ku sadari di sana terdapat dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tomoyo dan Sunohara.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Aku diberitahu Arai-san kalau kau akan berduel dengan geng lawan. Karena khawatir, aku memutuskan untuk ngajak Tomoyo bersamaku. Tentu, karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dia nerima ajakanku." jelasnya padaku. "Tapi serius! aku ga pernah percaya kau menghadapinya satu lawan satu. Keren kau Okazaki!" ujarnya mengacungkan jempol. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Dia adalah seorang karateka _intermediate_. Aku bisa melihatnya ketika dia melakukan tendangan itu. Tapi aku masih ga percaya kau bisa bertahan dari serangan itu." ujar Tomoyo yang terlihat sangat kagum padaku. Melihat itu aku merasa senang. 'pantas saja dia bisa melakukannya, ternyata dia seorang _intermediate_' .

Kemudian aku menoleh pada Arai.

"Maaf aku telah mengatakan semuanya pada Sasaki." mendengar ku, bukannya marah dia malah tersenyum.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku juga mempunyai niat yang sama. Tadinya aku juga akan mengatakan hal itu setelah pertarungan ini, meskipun resikonya mereka akan semakin berani menyerang kita." ujarnya kemudian.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Tak akan ada pertempuran lagi." jelasku.

"Huh... aku sangat berhutang banyak padamu. Entah bagaimana caranya aku membayarnya." dia menghela nafas. Namun kelihatannya dia sangat puas. "haha... bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini kami memanggilmu _aniki_? Tomoya no Aniki?" tawarnya padaku. Dia tertawa, puas. Kemudian aku pun tertawa.

"Boleh juga tuh..." ujarku sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya semua perjuanganku membuahkan hasil. Mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik. Setelah itu kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

**To be continued**

* * *

**makasih buat yang udah baca ^O^...**

**Final Chapter : Confess**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confess

**Thread of Light**

Chapter 5 : Confess

Tomoya x Yukine

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

**XXXXX**

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, aku dan Sunohara memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli Roti sekedar untuk mengganjal perut.

"Hey Okazaki, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita main ke game center?"

"..."

"Hey? Kau dengar tidak Okazaki?"

Kemudian aku tersadar. Kelihatannya Sunohara dari tadi mengajakku bicara namun tak sedikitpun aku mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Pikiranku sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku pada Sunohara.

"Ternyata kau tidak mendengarkan ku... pulang sekolah kau ada acara ga? Kita main ke game center yu?." ajaknya. Kemudian aku terdiam.

"Aku ga bisa, sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus bergegas ke rumah sakit." jawabku padanya.

"Oh gitu... ya sudahlah." ujarnya kemudian.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih, Yukine dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan hampir setiap hari aku mengunjunginya. Namun kelihatannya kondisinya masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda membaik. Dokter menjelaskan kalau kemungkinan Yukine untuk terbangun lagi sangat kecil. Mendengar hal itu aku sangat shock. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

.

.

Bel pertanda waktu pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Sesegera mungkin aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit dimana Yukine berada. Letaknya yang tidak begitu jauh membuatku merasa lebih mudah. Dengan bis saja pun sudah cukup untuk sampai di sana.

.

Aku pun sampai di rumah sakit. Memasuki tempat yang sudah sering aku datangi, kelihatannya aku sudah hafal betul letak detail mengenai tempat ini.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang dimana Yukine berada. Membuka pintu, kulihat dia terbaring di sana sendirian. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi yang terdapat di sampingnya. Pandanganku tertuju pada wajah Yukine yang sangat lemah.

"Hei yukine... apa kau kesepian diam di sini sendirian?" tanyaku pada Yukine. Tentu saja dia tidak membalasku. "..oleh karena itu aku datang kemari untuk menemanimu." lanjutku.

Kemudian aku memegang tangan mungilnya.

"... namun kau tahu? Di sekolah pun aku merasakan hal yang sama... meskipun di sana terdapat banyak orang, namun aku tak merasakan perbedaannya dengan sendirian." aku masih menatapnya. "mungkin karena kau tak ada di sana... waktu itu kau selalu membuatkan ku makanan jika aku berkunjung ke sana... sejak kau tak ada aku mulai kelaparan. Meskipun di kantin ada roti, kurasa itu masih belum bisa menandingi masakan yang kau buat." ujarku.

Aku menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Di mulai dari berbagai kegiatan ku di sekolah, dan sedikit mengenai masa lalu ku. Kurasa aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatnya tidak kesepian. Meski pun aku tahu, dia sama sekali tak mendengarku. Namun aku terus melanjutkannya.

Kemudian setelah beberapa lama aku di sana. Terlihat pintu pun terbuka. Perawat pun masuk kedalam. Melihat hal itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena waktu yang sudah mulai larut. Menyerahkan semuanya pada perawat yang ada di sana.

Aku berjalan keluar. Dan sesaat ketika aku akan melewati sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di lantai tersebut, aku melihat sosok orang yang pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Yoshino-san?" tanyaku ketika menyadari dia berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku. Melihat keberadaanku dia menyapaku.

"Ah kau rupanya." ujarnya.

"Sedang apa Yoshino-san di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Setiap hari aku datang kemari untuk mengantar istriku pergi menjenguk adiknya yang sedang dirawat." ujarnya menjelaskan padaku. Kemudian dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam. Kulihat di sana terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di samping anak perempuan yang sedang terbaring.

Menyadari keberadaanku wanita itu tersenyum dan menyapaku.

"Ah kenalan Yu-kun ya? _Konichiwa_." ujarnya menyapaku.

"_Konichiwa_" ujarku membalasnya.

"Fuko telah tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Selama 3 tahun dia terbaring di sana. Dia mengalami kecelakaan sesaat setelah memasuki SMA." ujar Yoshino-san padaku.

Aku pernah mendengar rumor itu, sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru ketika aku masih kelas satu. Ada seorang gadis yang tertabrak oleh mobil sepulang dari upacara tersebut. Dan tak ku sangka sekarang orang itu ada di sini.

"Dan selama itu harapan kouko, akan pulih nya fuko pun terus hidup." lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku pun menyadari satu hal. Anak itu mengalami hal yang sama persis dengan yang dialami Yukine. Namun bukannya menyerah dan putus asa, kakaknya terus berjuang. Meskipun tak tau kapan adiknya akan terbangun. Melihat hal itu, harapan ku pun mulai tumbuh kembali. Harapan akan kesembuhan Yukine tiba suatu saat nanti.

Dan setelah itu pun aku memutuskan untuk pamit dan mendoakan akan kesembuhan Fuko.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Dan sekolah pun memasuki masa liburan musim panas. Namun bagi kami murid kelas 3 tetap datang ke sekolah, untuk menghadiri kelas tambahan. Tetapi hal itu tak menghalangi ku untuk tetap mengunjungi rumah sakit. Kegiatan yang kulakukan rutin selama hampir 2 bulan belakangan ini.

.

.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Yukine dirawat. Namun kulihat ada sesuatu yang tak biasa. Di sana terdapat banyak orang. Kemudian aku pun berlari menuju tempat itu.

Dokter di sana kelihatannya sedang melakukan pertolongan medis. Entah kenapa namun situasi di sana sangat tegang. Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan terjadi sesuatu. Aku hanya duduk di bangku yang terdapat di depan ruang itu. Aku terus berdoa supaya apa yang aku takutkan tak terjadi. Berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Tak lama kemudian dokter pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dok.. bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku melihat ekspresi dokter yang sangat suram. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa hal yang ku takutkan pun terjadi.

"Ini merupakan fase terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh pasien." ujarnya terlihat berat. "dan kemungkinan dia untuk terbangun hampir hilang. Kami telah melakukan segala upaya yang dapat kami lakukan." ia melanjutkan.

Mendengar hal itu hati ku seakan-akan hancur. Aku tak dapat berkata apa apa. Aku hanya terdiam di sana dengan pandangan kosong. Tertuduk...

.

.

Di samping ku Yukine berada. Terbaring lemah dan tak dapat melakukan apa apa. Dan aku pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi untuk selamanya dariku.

"Apa kau ingat ketika bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu dulu di ruang referensi?" tanyaku pada Yukine. "Dulu aku berpikir bahwa kau itu orang yang aneh. Berbicara dengan orang asing sepertiku tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun.. menawarkankanku kopi, membantu Sunohara melakukan berbagai macam mantra.. padahal kau belum terlalu mengenal kami..." aku berhenti untuk sejenak. "...terlebih ketika aku bertemu dengan teman-teman berandal mu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Padahal aku mendengar bahwa di kelas pun kau cukup populer, namun kau malah lebih memilih teman-teman berandalanmu."

"Namun setelah aku mengenalmu untuk beberapa lama, aku pun menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan aku menyadari bahwa kau pun kesepian. Hampir semua teman-temanmu menggantungkan diri padamu, namun malah kau sama sekali tak punya tempat untuk bersandar. Beban mu sangat berat, dan ku pikir oleh karena itu kau menjadikan aku sebagai orang itu... eh tapi tunggu bukannya aku keberatan... malah sebaliknya, aku sangat senang... ada orang yang membutuhkan ku untuk pertama kalinya." mengingat hal itu, tak ku sadari air mataku mengalir. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menahannya.

"Hey Yukine. Apa kau ingat mengenai apa yang kau katakan sewaktu terakhir kita kencan dulu?" ujarku dengan pelan. "Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku kan.?" aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Kau berjanji jika kau akan kembali berkencan dengan ku lagi kan? Ketika hari itu tiba kau akan memakai hadiah yang telah ku berikan padamu kan?" air mataku terus mengalir.

"Dan tentu kau juga akan pulih bukan? Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba sampai kapan pun... aku sangat menantikan hari dimana kau kembali berada di tempat itu. Bersama dengan Sunohara, aku mengunjungimu lagi... eh tunggu kurasa mengajak Sunohara adalah ide buruk, gimana kalau hanya kita berdua saja?" tanpa ada sedikitpun jawaban darinya aku terus berkata.

"Um... kau belum tahu bagaimana isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya kan? Aku belum sempat mengatakannya karena aku masih belum berani, terlebih aku takut akan teman-temanmu itu. Namun kurasa aku telah siap sekarang. Ketika kau bangun aku akan mengatakannya dan aku pun menunggu jawaban darimu... dan aku tak akan bisa memaafkan mu kalau kau pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban itu dari mu.. hehe.."

Kemudian aku mendengar alat pendeteksi denyut nadi pun perlahan mulai melemah. Aku memegang erat tangan Yukine. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku tak ingin dia pergi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar alat itu pun berhenti berfungsi. Dengan nada datar, menunjukan bahwa sama sekali tak ada lagi denyut nadi.

"Yukine? Yukine?! Kau akan hidup kan Yukine? HEY YUKINE?! Jawab aku Yukine! YUKINE!"

Dia telah pergi dariku untuk selamanya. Orang yang aku sayangi, Yukine. Aku tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana masakannya lagi, aku tak akan pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi, aku tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya bicara lagi. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kencan pertama kami pun sekaligus menjadi kencan terakhir bagi kami.

Aku menangis... air mataku pun terus mengalir. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Dunia telah berakhir bagiku. Tanpanya,hidupku tak berarti lagi.

Mataku pun perlahan mulai kabur. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Dan kesadaran ku pun akhirnya hilang.

.

.

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat. Entah dimana namun di sekeliling terlihat sangat putih.

Apakah aku pun telah meninggalkan dunia ini? Apakah aku telah pergi menyusulnya? Pergi bersama Yukine...?

Kemudian aku melihat banyak cahaya yang terdapat di langit. Cahaya tersebut terlihat berbaris, entah dengan maksud apa. Lalu kulihat ada seseorang muncul di sana. Orang itu berambut kuning. Jika dilihat dari jauh, mungkin dia adalah laki-laki. Dia menatapku, dan dia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku adalah Miyazawa Kazuto. Kakak dari Miyazawa Yukine." ujarnya padaku. Dia menatapku dengan serius. Namun tiba tiba dia tersenyum. "Kelihatannya Yuki-chan memilih orang yang baik." ujarnya masih dengan senyumnya padaku. Melihat hal itu aku hanya terdiam. Masih kebingungan akan hal yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Sekarang kau sedang berada di Dimensi Ruang Dan Waktu." ujarnya. "... dan lalu apakah kau mencintai Yuki-chan?" lanjutnya padaku.

"Aku sangat mencintainya" ujarku. Namun aku menundukan kepalaku.

"aku telah melihat semuanya. Adik ku mengalami hal yang sama dengan ku... namun aku akan membantumu untuk menyelamatkannya, dengan Orb of Light yang pernah kau dapat ketika berkunjung ke tempat pemakaman ku." mendengar hal itu aku semakin heran mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Yuki-chan." jawabnya singkat. Lalu sebuah cahaya pun terbang menuju arah kami. Kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuhku. "Dan aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah. Itu adalah benang cahaya, benda ini akan mengikat hati kalian berdua. Ini aku berikan sebagai ucapan trimakasihku padamu karena telah menjaganya." jelasnya padaku "waktuku telah habis. Aku harap kalian bisa terus bersama." ujarnya dan pada akhirnya dia pun menghilang.

.

.

Aku pun terbangun... di tempat dia berada. Aku masih membaringkan kepalaku di tempat tidur itu. Di sampingnya. Aku pun teringat bahwa dia telah pergi. Dia tak akan pernah bisa berbicara denganku lagi.

"Tomoya-kun..." terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suara seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku pun tersadar sepenuhnya. Suara itu... ya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Yukine? Kau bangun?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Dia pun tersenyum. Meskipun terlihat masih lemah.

"Hihi... makasih karena selalu menemaniku Tomoya-kun." jawabnya.

Mendengar hal itu air mataku pun mengalir dengan deras. Ternyata harapanku pun akhirnya terkabul. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku ingin sekali bisa selalu bersamanya.

.

"Um... Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan ketika terakhir kita kencan dulu kan?" tanyaku.

Aku sekarang berada di ruang Yukine dirawat. Kelihatannya kondisi Yukine berangsur-angsur mulai pulih. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Beliau mengatakan jika hal ini terus terjadi mungkin dalam waktu seminggu atau dua minggu Yukine bisa segera pulang. Aku pun sangat lega mendengar hal itu.

"Eh?" dia kelihatannya bingung dengan pertanyaanku tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" balasku dengan nada kecewa. "Kau janji jika lain waktu, kau akan berkencan lagi denganku." jelasku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk "Baiklah setelah kau sepenuhnya pulih nanti, kita akan berkencan." tawarku padanya.

"Iya... aku sangat senang ketika hari itu tiba..." tapi dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "tapi... mengenai janjiku yang satu lagi akan hadiah itu, mungkin aku..." aku pun menyadari apa yang dia maksud.

"Oh... itu... hadiah yang ku berikan padamu waktu itu, berhasil diamankan oleh orang tua anak itu. Tadi pagi dia mengembalikannya padaku." ujarku padanya. Kemudian dia menatapku. Menyadari hal itu aku pun kebingungan. Lalu kami berdua pun tersenyum.

.

.

Hari dimana Yukine kembali sekolah pun tiba.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal menuju ruang referensi untuk membuatnya terkejut. Kemudian orang yang aku tunggu pun datang. Melihat hal itu aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Ohayou_ Yukine." sapaku.

"Ah _Ohayou_ Tomoya-kun. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sudah ada di sini" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Ah iya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." kemudian aku menghentikan ucapanku untuk sesaat. Aku menarik nafas mempersiapkan mental. "Kau tahu... akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa fokus... aku selalu memikirkan mu... entah kenapa tapi aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh di hatiku... dan baru aku sadari bahwa ternyata..."

Mendengar aku kembali mengehentikan kata-kataku. Dia pun menatapku bingung. Wajahku memerah.

"...Aku menyukai mu Yukine..." ujarku dengan agak malu. "... maukah kau jadi pacarku?" mendengarkan hal itu mata Yukine terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menunggu Tomoya-kun mengatakan hal itu sejak lama.. aku... aku pun menyukai mu Tomoya-kun... iya, aku mau.. jadi pacarmu. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku." jawabnya, meskipun air matanya masih mengalir.

Mendengar hal itu air mataku pun tak tertahankan. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Dan berjanjilah pada ku satu hal... jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." ujarku.

"Aku janji... aku janji, bahwa aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi."

**Dengan itu akhirnya kami pun bisa kembali hidup bersama. Semua hal yang aku alami beberapa waktu yang lalu terasa sangat berarti. Pertemuan pertama kami saat itu telah merubah hidupku yang semula sangat kacau, perlahan mulai berubah. Ya. Itu karena Yukine. Mengunjunginya disaat jam istirahat, menemaninya ketika dia sedang kesepian. Hingga kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Saat-saat ketika aku sendirian menghadapi hidup tanpa kehadirannya terasa sangat berat. Namun ketika semuanya telah kembali. Aku sangat senang. Aku akan menyimpan semua kenangan itu dihati ku untuk selamanya. Aku akan selalu bersamanya. Meski apapun rintangan yang akan kami hadapi nanti, aku tak akan menyerah, selama Yukine selalu berada di sisiku. Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Hingga waktu memisahkan kami.**

**The END...**


End file.
